Moonlight Assurances
by Rads
Summary: One-shot. vaguely/ barely a song fic. Kurt finds himself falling into a depression but someone refuses to let him slip. Kurtty


Disclaimer: I do **not **own X-men Evolution or Linkin Park   
  
Music nabbed from the Linkin Park Album but don't let that put you off.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Moonlight Assurances.**  
  
  
Flickering in the shadows with moonlight occasionally catching it, a tail swayed over the edge of the windowsill. Its owner- a depressed teenager beyond tired of seeing himself as a worthless abnormality.   
  
(Crawling in my skin)  
  
Lonely and facing the cold air flowing and swirling through the massive open window, icing the room, he sighed.   
  
Fighting and hiding seemed to beat like a drum in his life. It was either one or the other.   
  
Yellow eyes looked out over the grounds, the gardens, of his home.   
  
  
The moonlight turning everything faint white and grey.   
  
(I watch how the  
Moon sits in the sky/in the dark night)  
  
  
This was one of his more reflective nights, a quiet night but he'd get disturbed soon.   
  
His absence was always noticed, so was his presence- it was hard to forget a fuzzy elf, a demon, even a blue squirrel.   
  
He often wondered -if he was normal looking but was still a mutant, like 'one of them'- would they have even noticed how much he hid.   
  
He was always hiding, running- even from the people he was meant to trust.   
  
Always looking over his back.   
  
He was always meeting a smile with his own over-enthusiastic grin, always responding in a calm polite and even humorous way. Sometimes he wondered if these traits were naturally part of his personality or a mere defence mechanism designed to fool everyone- perhaps even himself.  
  
(I can't seem  
To find myself again)  
  
The moon offered little comfort, how could it? Still he was drawn to it, a big bright white circle in the sky. It was so much bigger than him.  
  
(Do I hide my pride/ from these bad dreams  
And give into sad thoughts that are maddening)  
  
  
He wasn't depressed; he couldn't be depressed. If he got depressed people would notice and try to help but he refused to waste their time.  
  
He was sick of it. Sick of acting like he was happy! He wasn't...how could he ever be happy looking like this?  
  
(Everything falls apart/ Even the people who never frown  
Eventually breakdown)  
  
  
A soft knock at the door startled him from his dark thoughts.  
  
He didn't answer-he didn't need to. He knew that knock; he was mildly surprised that it wasn't Rogue.   
  
Rogue was usually the one to come and get him; they seemed to find vague comfort from each other because of the nature of their mutations.  
  
This was the first time Kitty had come to get him out of one of his 'thinking nights'.   
  
They never left him alone on one of these nights- he vaguely wondered if the Professor or Jean had intruded on his thoughts one night like this and warned the others not to let him slip into the void.  
  
It was self-pity and Kurt knew it.  
  
She phased through the door and he knew that she would.  
  
"Kurt?" her voice was unsure...scared.  
  
He just frowned and looked away from his door, staring at the moon- maybe he should have been a werewolf instead and already he'd started joking.  
  
"Over here" he softly called from the windowsill.  
  
She never bothered switching on the light and Kurt was glad for that. She came straight over to him at the sound of his voice, no hesitation at all and it made him feel warm.  
  
Just her presence had changed the atmosphere of the room and Kurt himself. She cut through it like the sunlight through the darkness and once she was close enough she sat on the windowsill with him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she whispered, respecting the mood of Kurt's 'thinking night'.  
  
"Just the moon"  
  
She looked up into the sky and focused on it for a while, a few moments passing.   
  
He glanced over to her; her eyes were shining with the reflection of the white circle.   
  
'Beautiful' he thought and let the warmth wash over him as he closed his eyes.  
  
"I know you're expecting it but- are you ok?" she drew her eyes down from the sky and looked at him.   
  
His eyes opened and they just looked at each other.  
  
"I'm fine" his reply crept forward as though it was automatic.  
  
"You don't need to lie" she quietly reprimanded and smiled, as Kurt seemed stunned by her own reply.  
  
"I know" and he looked back up to the sky.  
  
She shuffled over to him, "I'm cold" and she leaned into him. His arms cuddled her and she played with his tail, both of them taking comfort in their own ways.  
  
Kitty loving his presence and kindness.  
Kurt loving her boldness and honesty.  
  
"Everything is going to be all right" she soothed both herself and him.  
  
His head touched hers and she felt a soft patch of tears falling onto her shoulder. He was crying.  
  
It made her cry.   
  
"I know" he cuddled her tighter but his voice didn't make him sound like truly believed her words.  
  
"I've never lied to you before" her voice had a pitch in it.  
  
Kurt just leaned his head on her shoulder, his words vibrating on it, "No you haven't lied to me before" he confirmed.  
  
"Everything is going to be all right" she sat up and looked at him, the determination and stubbornness in her eyes actually gaining his full attention.  
  
"How?" he wasn't angry, just depressed.  
  
"Because whatever happens" she blushed at what she was going to say next, "You'll always have me"  
  
The honesty in her voice, her certainty- struck him.   
  
His heartbeat sounded louder, "You promise?"  
  
"I do" she smiled and leaned back into his embrace.  
  
"Then I do too" he held her hand and she stroked the fur on it with her free hand.  
  
  
They stayed in each other's arms watching the moon slowly fade and make way for the dawn.   
  
The sun was back.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author: I know its short but let me know what you think.  
  
Plz review.  
  
  



End file.
